


How many Different ways can I kill Bucky, Steve or Both?

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles and Short Stories in which I kill Bucky, Steve or both of them.CHALLEGE: how many can you read before you cry? (Please be honest, leave your answer in the comment section)A/N each chapter is a separate story.





	How many Different ways can I kill Bucky, Steve or Both?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenAsClover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAsClover/gifts), [BlaiddtheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/gifts), [downrangedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downrangedragon/gifts).



"Bucky, look out!" Steve yelled. "Behind you!"

It happened in slow motion.

Bucky went to lunge to one side;

Too slow!

A black arrow struck him in the back;

Bucky looked down at the arrowhead protruding from his chest;

His eyes widened in shock;

Then he looked horrified, he looked up at Steve, he opened his mouth to say something.

However, before he could say anything, he collapsed on the ground.

"Bucky!" Steve screamed, "No!" He ran forward and fell to his knees beside his friend's motionless body. "No." Steve repeated softly in disbelief.


End file.
